


it's such a perfect day, i'm glad I spent it with you

by whenever_you_are_ready_spock



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego is a good bro, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kind of Alternative Universe, Klaus being Klaus, No Apocalypse, just general sibling and family drama, they all share a birthday and thats a hard concept to get behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenever_you_are_ready_spock/pseuds/whenever_you_are_ready_spock
Summary: All the Hargreeves' siblings share a birthday, a concept which is confusing for Eudora Patch.---aka. a feel-good fluff story because I need to cheer myself up





	it's such a perfect day, i'm glad I spent it with you

**Author's Note:**

> have fun reading :)

Eudora opens the door with her elbow as she is trying to balance the two bags of groceries on her arms. She kicks the door closed behind her and puts the bags down; looking around the small room. The shower is turned on and Eudora smiles softly as she hears humming. She starts to pack away the groceries and listens in to Diego showering. There is something profoundly calming about knowing that he can relax from time to time – even though Eudora has to realize that Diego took his knife belt to the bathroom.

She rolls her eyes and closes the fridge after taking out a chocolate ice cream she bought for herself. She sits on the counter and waits for Diego to be finished. He has called her earlier; invited her to dinner, which is rare in the first place, but then it is dinner with his siblings as well. Eudora still thinks that it is going to end in a catastrophe like every single time they all try to spend time together, but she is giving him the benefit of doubt and smiles widely at Diego as the bathroom door opens.

“Hey”, he smiles and walks over, sweatpants on and a towel hanging over his shoulders. Eudora lets him peck her on the lips before she takes another spoonful of ice cream.

“So what is this all about”, she asks as Diego dries his hair before throwing the used towel in a corner of the room. Eudora rolls her eyes; Diego complains about Klaus being unreasonable, but he is living like a fucking teenager himself.

“Klaus’ birthday. He wanted to go out and have dinner. Figured you could tag along”

“Why did you say anything!”, Eudora groans and Diego looks over his shoulder, a confused expression on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“I would have gotten him something. Fucking hell, Diego”, she rolls her eyes again, jumping off the countertop and walking over to the fridge. She has gotten a box of chocolates for herself and Diego but this would just work fine for a last minute present for Klaus instead.

“Sorry, didn’t think about it”, Diego mumbles and he puts his arms around her while she is trying to rip the price tag off the chocolates.

“You never do. Nothing new here”, she grins, and Diego presses his forehead against her shoulder, smiling against her back.

 

They are in the car a few minutes later. Diego has accepted to not wear his usual gear tonight and Eudora is scribbling a quick birthday card for Klaus while they drive. Diego stops in front of the mansion, his eyes never leaving the steering wheel as he honks a few times. Eudora knows better than to ask why he isn’t just going in.

It only takes a few minutes for Klaus to dance out of the backdoor and towards their parked car. There is a smile appearing on Diego’s lips as Klaus raises his hands and spins around himself a few times before getting into the backseat of the car.

“Hey, happy birthday”, Eudora smiles and she hands Klaus the box of chocolates and the card.

“For me? Wow. Diego, your girlfriend seems to like me better than you”, he grins, and Diego shakes his head as he pulls out of the driveway.

“Just us?”, Eudora asks then and Klaus nods.

“The others had plans. Allison is having some fancy dinner with her oh so important movie glamour friends. Luther didn’t want to come” - Diego breaths out a laugh there – “Couldn’t find Five and Vanya hasn’t been here for some time now. Just the four of us”

Eudora nods, she smiles at Klaus. Diego is glad that she doesn’t question Klaus’ claim to hang out with their dead brother’s ghost for the most part of his life, she has accepted it from the first day on and even tried to cling into the conversation Ben and Klaus were having.

Diego stops the car in front of a small diner and there is a wide smile pulling Klaus’ lips apart.

“Diego! You shouldn’t have!”, Klaus claps his hands as he opens the door and gets out of the car.

“Get in and we leave”, Diego jokes and Klaus flips him off through the car window.

Eudora doesn’t mention the stupid grin on Diego’s face, she is glad that he seems content from time to time.

They enter the diner and Klaus picks out a spot near the back and at the window. The waitress gives them a strange look as Klaus demands a fourth place set, but she does as asked and Klaus sets the table for Ben next to him.

“So, what were you two up to today then?”, Klaus asks and winks at them.

“Nothing much, had to work all day. Had luck to get off for the night, Jim wanted to give me the night shift, but I couldn’t miss your birthday for the world”, Eudora winks right back and Klaus grabs her hand and holds it in between his own.

“You are too sweet for Mr. Emotionless here”, he whispers, and Diego kicks him under the table which makes Klaus explode in a giggle fit.

“It’s perfect, Diego. Danke. Just like back then”, Klaus sighs then and leans back.

They eat and drink and talk about nothing really – but it is a fun evening; a rare occasion to see both Klaus and Diego relaxed and happy and not hurt. Eudora enjoys Klaus’ stories about their childhood, loves the way Diego gets all defensive when Klaus talks about the time he helped their mom bake cookies.

In the end, Diego pays and they get up and walks towards the car.

 

“Best. Birthday. Ever. Don’t you agree, brother dear?”, Klaus sighs then and Diego nods before Klaus grabs his head and presses a quick kiss to Diego’s cheek. “We are really getting old now”, he adds and Eudora cocks her eyebrows.

“Is it Ben’s birthday as well?”, she asks Diego in a whisper, “Should I have gotten him something too?”

“Nah, it’s okay”, Diego smiles and he stretches his hand towards Eudora and she hesitates for a second before he accepts his offer and wraps her fingers around his.

“Disgusting, the two of you”, Klaus cackles from where he is waiting next to the car’s door.

 

They spend the rest of the evening together at Diego’s place. Eudora and Klaus finish the tube of ice cream and after a few discussions, they finally settle on a movie they all want to see. Klaus is commenting throughout the whole plot, which leaves Eudora in laughing fits more than once and Diego rolls his eyes for the whole duration of the movie with an occasional pillow being thrown into Klaus’ face.

Klaus yawns as the credits roll and he turns to Diego and puts on his biggest smile as he glances towards the bed.

“No! Sofa or I drive you home”

“OOOOkay”, Klaus sighs and starts to get up. Eudora looks at Diego for a quick second before she says “Take the bed, Klaus. It’s your birthday after all”.

“Ha!”, Klaus jumps up and down before he runs towards the bed and leaps onto it. Diego rolls his eyes again and Eudora sticks her tongue out to him as he gets up and turns the TV off.

“Cold, Eudora. I would not have expected this savagery from you”, Klaus says from where he is spread flat on his back over the bed, “I love it though”, he adds and smiles at her wickedly.

Klaus is asleep a few minutes later and Diego stretches his back before he fishes another blanket from the wardrobe and throws it at Eudora who is sitting on the Sofa.

“Going to be cosy”, she whispers and Diego smirks at her before he kicks off his socks and undresses himself. He cuddles up to her, his hand on her thigh.

“I have to brush my teeth first”, she grins as she shoves Diego’s face away and gets up, leaving him with his arms crossed on the backboard of the sofa as he watches her cross the room towards the bathroom.

 

It takes Eudora another five days until she realizes that all of the Hargreeves siblings are born on the same day. It takes her another hour and thirty minutes to excuse herself from the police station – lady problems – and drive to Diego’s flat.

“Why didn’t you say anything, idiot!”, she complains as she walks into Diego’s flat. He looks up at her with raised eyebrows but before he has a chance to ask, she presses her lips onto his.

“Fucking stubborn. I can’t believe you sometimes”, she mumbles before kissing him again.

“What did I do?”

“Didn’t tell me that it was your birthday as well”

“Oh”, Diego says, and they look at each other for a few heartbeats before Diego wraps Eudora in a close hug.

“It was my birthday as well”, Diego grins against Eudora’s ear and she struggles away from his grip to slap him against the chest.

“I have never met anyone with more fucked up problems than you”, Eudora sighs and Diego grins at her – “You don’t mean that. You know Klaus” – before he pecks her on the lips again.

“I am gonna take you out for dinner again. I don’t care. It was your fault that you didn’t tell me. Call Klaus”, she says then and Diego nods.

“Bossy”, he adds while he grabs the phone and dials Klaus’ number.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it”, she winks as Klaus picks up and delightfully accepts the second dinner invitation in under a week.


End file.
